


Captured at Amaranthine

by KirkwallsChamp



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Amaranthine, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirkwallsChamp/pseuds/KirkwallsChamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble from post-fight with Ser Cauthrian before the Landsmeet/saving Queen Anora</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured at Amaranthine

**Author's Note:**

> [Janna is my personal Warden Cousland -- hope you enjoy!]

_**Janna awoke** _ on the cold hard ground and stirred slowly, nursing an aching shoulder and a few cracked ribs. Alistair let out a sigh of relief behind her, scooting closer as she awoke.

“I’m glad to see you awake… I was starting to worry,” he said, his voice tender and sad.

Janna looked across the damp cell at her lover, completely stripped bare and shivering slightly. She moved nearer to him, appreciating his company in the situation. It made sense they of their group had been captured, but Janna was baffled as to why they’d been allowed to remain in the same cell. Perhaps it was simply dumb luck.

Getting closer, Janna noticed that Alistair was nursing a split lip and a nasty bruise to the collarbone, in addition to marks marring his wrists and ankles. He was sitting gingerly, seeming to be avoiding putting too much weight here or there.

“they took me first for ‘questioning’, since you weren’t in any state to answer,” he answered dryly, wincing as her fingertips trailed over the bruised flesh.

Janna was furious. She went tight lipped and quiet, withdrawing her hand and balling it into a white-knuckled fist.

Howe would pay, and she would be the one to do it, there was no shadow of doubt in her mind. Howe had just moved on the last thing she loved, and there was no forgiveness left in her for him or his kin.

After a moment of blinding hot fury, she remarked through gritted teeth, “we are getting out of here, and i will not rest until Rendon Howe is dead.”

“Janna,” Alistair began, but a look in her eyes caused him to abate. There was so much pain, so much anger there that her normal mask of humor and sarcasm had finally slipped.

Without another word, Alistair slipped his arms around her and pressed her tightly to his chest, ignoring the twinging pain from doing so. She closed her eyes, feeling nothing but his warmth and scent envelop her.

They sat in silence like this for a long time. Janna was planning, seeking ways from inside the cell to escape, noting changes in guard duty and other possible helps in their effort to seek revenge. She noted a chest of gear just inside the door of the dungeon, as another prisoner was dragged inside and their effects deposited. If she saw correctly, then she assumed her’s and Alistair’s equipment should be inside as well.

There didn’t seem to be any clear way to escape other than directly engage the guards, which worried her. Janna thought she may be able to take on a guard, but she didn’t know if Alistair would be alright to escape in his condition. He acted fine but she could tell his injuries were beyond skin deep.

“if we do move out tonight, will you be alright to travel?” she asks after a time, looking seriously at her lover, “I want to try and make it back to Denerim as quickly as we’re able to.”

Alistair nodded after a moment, “I’ve had worse, if that’s what you mean. It won’t be a picnic, but I’ll manage. Don’t you worry about me.”

“good. We’re starting now.” Janna said, laying back and pulling her knees to her chest, closing her eyes and beginning to breathe hard. She worked herself up into small sobs, her breath wracking her body. Alistair looked concerned, rushing to her side. Through the wracked sobs, she told him to call for help, which he did without hesitation.

“We need help! My friend is in trouble! She’s dying!”

The guard came over slowly, looking leery and watched as Alistair wrapped his muscular frame around Janna in a desperate attempt at what looked like shielding her.

“please sir! We need help!” he repeated, his voice breaking.

Being the only one on shift, the guard continued to be doubtful until Janna began shaking uncontrollably, and the sobs became louder and more desperate. They became howls of pain, stuck in her throat. The guard finally relented, unlocking the door and letting himself in. As soon as his hands left the cell door, Alistair jumped to his feet and swung at the guard. The guard was taken off balance and reeled back in surprise as Janna jumped to her feet as well, breathing hard but resolute. Aiming to incapacitate, Janna swung her palm up into the guard’s jaw, catching his chin and forcing it up. His head snapped backward and his helmet connected with the iron cell bars, producing a satisfying clang. He fell backwards heavily and his armored head hit the ground hard. Alistair and Janna held their breaths, waiting for movement, but there was none. They had to act now, and they had to act fast.

Catching her breath, Janna let herself and Alistair out of the cell, handing him the keys.

“how in the name of the maker did that ever work?” he asked, quiet laughter rolling slightly off his lips.

“acting!” replied Janna with a shrug, “I can be very persuasive.”

Alistair laughed, “Now that I didn’t know. Where did you learn to fight like that? I know your father taught you to wield a sword, but I didn’t think he’d teach you to fight dirty like that, did he?”

“That was actually my mother’s doing,” Janna said with a smug smirk, “she told me to use it on any boy who tried anything I didn’t like. I used it on Nathaniel Howe once, when he tried to make me kiss him at a garden party. Almost bit his tongue off that time.”

Alistair looked impressed, if slightly offput.

“charming,” he sighed, “my love is sneaky and strong enough to sever tongues. Remind me to ask for permission before kissing you at a garden party.”

Janna shrugged, “hey consent is always nice.”


End file.
